Power Rangers ZERO VELOCITY
by Disneyfreak00
Summary: In the year 2022 technology has advanced beyond modern day tech the lives of people are made easier thanks to the efforts of science and tech. Life was going great until and armada of ships surrounded the earth began to invade the earth 3 teens have been tasked with saving the earth from this new evil. Do they have what it takes to save the earth?
1. Riders Of The Storm (1)

0201-"RIDERS OF THE STORM (1)"  
ORIGINAL EPISODE  
-

EXT.-CITY-DAY (several months ago)  
[Various scenes around the city are shown in a fly-over.]

NARRATOR:  
In the year 2022 technology has advanced beyond modern day tech the lives of people are made easier thanks to the efforts of science and tech. Life was going great until and armada of ships surrounded the earth began to invade the earth 3 teens have been tasked with saving the earth from this new evil. Do they have what it takes to save the earth? This isn't the first time the earth was threaten in fact in the year 2014 an attack was waged on the earth by an evil alien armada thanks to the efforts of Troy and the other super megaforce rangers stopped the invasion with the help of the past rangers but its been 8 years since then and no more ranger teams are around so it's up to a new group to stop them.

EXT.-CITY-DAY (one month ago)  
[On a seemingly peaceful day, the sky grows dark and robots begin ravaging the city. Various citizens start to run in panic as they begin to blast people a general can be seen behind them.]

INT.-CITY-STAR BASE-COMMAND-DAY  
[Commander Rich Landers is told by an officer of what happened in the city.]

OFFICER:  
Commander...thee armada have attacked the city. There attacking random people.

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:  
Are my top 3 recruits ready yet?

OFFICER:

They should be I will go and find them okay.

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

Good and hurry we don't have time to waste.

INT.-CITY STAR BASE-CAFATERIA-DAY

[Three teens are enjoying themselves one is wearing a red another is wearing yellow and the last is wearing pink, jackets with the star logo on it.]

MAX STAR:

So can you believe we were picked to be top 3 here at star base?

MISTY LANDERS:

Well the 3 of us are really good physically and mentally were the best of the best.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

I just wonder what all of this training was for and why we need to wear the specifically colored jackets?

MAX STAR:

(Laughing)

There's a reason for everything okay Ashley we were picked for a greater purpose but for now we need to just wait i'm sure we will be called in soon to use what we learned.

MISTY LANDERS:

I trust that they know what there doing.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Well I still can't believe your dad let you join the group in the first place.

OFFICER:

Well believe it, Any way will you 3 come with me the Commander needs to see you 3 right now.

MAX STAR:

I wonder what's up.

INT.-CITY-STAR BASE-COMMAND-DAY  
[Commander Rich Landers is getting ready to brief the team.]

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

You made it we don't have a moment to lose.

MAX STAR:  
What's up?

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

We have a problem an evil alien armada has surrounded the earth and have begun attacking the city you 3 have been trained for something like this.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

But what can we do were just humans?

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

Do you guys remember of few years ago in 2014 when another evil alien armada attacked the earth, the super megaforce rangers stopped them and you guys can do the same.

MAX STAR:  
Excuse me Commander but they had the power of the legendary rangers and we have nothing that training we had can't help us here.

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

That's where your wrong Officer if you would.

OFFICER:

(Pulls out a steel briefcase)

These might be able to help you.

MISTY LANDERS:

What are these dad?

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

These are power morphers I had the guys in R&D work day and night to get these ready we studied past ranger teams and saw what they could and with no team left to defend the earth we thought we could help.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

So you want to us be power rangers?

MAX STAR:  
You see this is what I was talking about.

MISTY LANDERS:

So how dose this work we just take these and become power rangers?

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

Yes that's if you 3 accept our offer to be the newest team of rangers.

MAX STAR:

Are you kidding this is a dream come true.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

I agree I say we do it.

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

What do you think Misty?

MISTY LANDERS:

(Looks worried)

I don't know do you think we can do it?

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

If I didn't you 3 wouldn't be here right now.

MAX STAR:

Well I for one am on board.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Well Misty?

MAX STAR:

Yeah we need you.

MISY LANDERS:

Okay I will do I just hope I don't mess this up.

MAX STAR:

You won't we believe in you.

MISTY LANDERS:

Okay should we get out there?

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

Not so fast you guys might want to check this out first so you can learn more about you powers.

[Displays 3 data sheets in front of the 3 teens on a holo pc.]

These are a breakdown of your skills.

MAX STAR:

So i'm the red ranger guess that explains the jacket.

MISTY LANDERS:

Well I can say one thing the skirts are kinda cute.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

(Looks confused)

Why these 3 colors?

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

What do you mean by that?

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Well most ranger teams have two guys and one girl if there teams of three or 3 guys and two girls if its a full team of six rangers.

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

Well we thought we would be different this time you don't have a problem working with two girls do you Max?

MAX STAR:

(Smiles)

Not at all commander this should be exciting I think we should be able to hold them back.

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

(Nodding to Max)

Well get out there and remember only use your powers if you need to okay.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Wait!

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

Yes Ashley?

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

How do we use these morphers?

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

How rude of me I forgot that part twist the morphers and yell VELOCITY POWER UP! and you will morph into the power rangers ZERO VERLOCITY, now get out there the world needs you.

EXT- SPACE-ARMADA FLAGSHIP

[We see the head ship as the crew looks on at the destruction of the earth.]

INT-ARMADA FLAGSHIP BRIDGE-DAY

[The leader of the Armada is seen talking to some people.]

ADMIRAL ZANDRES:

How goes the invasion of the earth?

VEXTREX:

Well Admiral Zandres the first wave of robots has begun attacking the city of New Heavon City.

ADMIRAL ZANDRES:

Well Vextrex I want you to go lead the first wave of robots do you understand?

VEXTREX:

You can count on me the earth will yours no humans will get in our way.

[Vextrex leaves the ship to depart for earth.]

KRIS:

(Looks worried)

Daddy do you think he can do it I mean I have read up on this planet earth it has a history of these people called power rangers they could try stop us.

ADMIRAL ZANDRES:

And if you did you reading right sweetie you would know that the last team of rangers was in 2015 know as the power rangers Dino charge since then no teams have been seen since besides what can the power rangers do to us anyway?

KRIS:

I'm just worried daddy okay things might not go how you want the to okay.

ADMIRAL ZANDERS:

Don't worry Vextrex can get the job done even if we have power rangers.

KRIS:

I hope your right.

EXT-CITY-DAY

[The teens walk around the city looking for the robots.]

MAX STAR:

You guys see anything?

MISTY LANDERS:

Nothing yet HEY WAIT!

[She points a few feet ahead.]

That has to be them.

MAX STAR:

They look ugly for robots not like what you see in movies.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Well this isn't a movie it's real life so we have to be careful out there.

MAX STAR:

Right let's go and kick some butt.

MISTY LANDERS:

I'm with you Max.

[She starts to walk towards the robots getting for a fight.]

Hey chrome dome over here.

[One of the robot squads hears her and runs up to her ready to attack her, one of the bots attacks and almost hits her but Misty jumps out of the way and dose a spin kick knocking the bot back on a pile of boxes as the others charge in.]

Could use some help guys.

MAX STAR:

It's now or never here goes nothing.

[Max runs up and does a few punches and kicks sending the robots backwards on the ground badly damaged as another squad moves in to attack.]

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

I got this guys watch this.

[Ashley runs up doing a few roundhouse kicks and a few cartwheels sending most of the bots back. Misty follows up with a somersault kick and Max with a powerful punch. As they fight the general of the squad walks over.]

VEXTREX:

(Looking Mad)

Who do you think you guys are attacking my robots like that?

MAX STAR:

We are the ones who are going to stop this invasion your not going anywhere your going to be the first monster we take down.

VEXTREX:

For your information you will lose and second i'm not a monster i'm a vecdroid named Vextrex first commander to Admiral Zandres.

MISTY LANDERS:

I don't care if you a demon spawn working for the devil your still going down.

VEXTREX:

I see we have a mouth on this one do we.

ASHELY BURNSIDE:

What do you say we show him what we can do?

MAX STAR:

You read my mind.

[The trio turn there morphers]

TRIO:  
VELOCITY POWER UP!

[The bottom of the suits form over the rangers and the helmets appear above them Max grabs his followed by Misty and Ashley.]

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

(posing)

Red Velocity Ranger!

YELLOW VELOCITY RANGER:

(posing)

Yellow Velocity Ranger!

PINK VELOCITY RANGER:

(posing)

Pink Velocity Ranger!

VEXTREX:

So you changed your outfit what can that do for you?

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

Why don't I show you right now.

[Max pushes a button in the middle of his suit which brings forth a sword which he takes hold of a gets ready to attack Vextrex.]

PINK VELOCITY RANGER:

You show him what you can do Max go get him.

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

Take this Vextrex.

[He runs up and slashes him with his sword and makes a clean hit.]

VEXTREX:

(Mad)

How dare you that was my arm i'm going to get you for this.

[He hold his other hand closed and starts to build up an electric charger to fire at the trio.]

How do you like this HIYA!

[The trio gets hit with the blast knocking them down to the ground Max stands back up.]

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

How dare you I just got this suit and you go and get it dirty.

PINK VELOCITY RANGER:

Maybe it's time I use my weapon on him.

[She pushes a button in the middle of her suit which makes a bow appear she gets ready to fire.]

Try this one on for size POWER SHOT!

[The arrow from the bow makes a clean hit on Vextrex who looks unhappy that these 3 have hurt him as bad as they have.]

VEXTREX:

What do you think your doing i'm supposed to invade earth how can I do that if you guys get my way.

VOICE OF COMMNADER RICH LANDERS:

Misty bring forth your weapon it's a lance you should be able to combined with the others to make the Velocity Blaster it should be what you need to stop him.

YELLOW VELOCITY RANGER:

Velocity Power Lance!

TRIO:

Let's bring them together guys.

[The trio bring the 3 weapons together to form Velocity Blaster and charge it up to fire at Vextrex.]

TRIO:

VELOCITY BLASTER FIRE!

[Vextrex jumps to avoid the attack as it explodes behind him.]

VEXTREX:

You missed.

TRIO:

Let's try it again.

VEXTREX:

Maybe next time rangers.

[Vextrex telaports out.]

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

Power down.

[The other two do the same.]

MAX STAR:

Let's get back to the base we did good today.

MISTY LANDERS:

Right.

INT-ARMADA FLAGSHIP BRIDGE -DAY

[Vextrex enters the bridge with anger on his face.]

ADMIARAL ZANDRES:

You have failed me!

VEXTREX:

It won't happen again but you saw how good the power rangers were.

KRIS:

(Giggling)

I knew he couldn't do it.

VEXTREX:

And what little girl you think you can if it wasn't for daddy here you wouldn't be on this ship.

ADMIARL ZANDRES:

Don't insult my sweetie baby girl shes a treasure and much more valuable then you.

VEXTREX:

You just watch I will get the rangers next time.

INT-STAR BASE-COMMAND-DAY

[The rangers return to the base.]

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

You guys were great out there today.

MAX STAR:

We did the best we could.

MISTY LANDERS:

We sure did.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

We will get the Vextrex guy next time.

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

You should be proud of yourselves you did great.

EXT-CITY-DAY

[Vextrex and more robots start to rampage the city again.]

VEXTREX:

Time to get those rangers once and for all.

[He begins to attack the city and the people in as the base alarm goes off.]

INT-STAR BASE-COMAND-DAY

[The alarm is going off.]

MAX STAR:

What is that loud noise?

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

It's the base alarm system another attack it looks like Vextrex is back you 3 better get out there and fast.

[The teens run out to the city to battle Vextrex and stop him from destroying the city.]

[TO BE CONTINUED...]

Next time on Power Rangers: Zero Velocity...

Episode #2. "Riders Of The Storm Part 2"  
The 3 teens continue to fight Vextrex in the middle of the battle he grows to a larger size and the rangers need a way to stop so the commander calls upon the Velocity Zords to stop him.


	2. Riders Of The Storm (2)

0202-"RIDERS OF THE STORM (2)"  
ORIGINAL EPISODE  
-

INT-STAR BASE-COMAND-DAY

[The alarm is going off.]

MAX STAR:

What is that loud noise?

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

It's the base alarm system another attack it looks like Vextrex is back you 3 better get out there and fast.

[The teens run out to the city to battle Vextrex and stop him from destroying the city.]

EXT-CITY-DOWNTOWN-DAY

[Vextrex and robots are attack downtown.]

MAX STAR:

Stop right there!

VEXTREX:

You 3 again can't you leave me alone so I can invade in peace.

MISTY LANDERS:

We told you the invasion is off.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

What do you say we show him how the earth fights back I mean Troy and the others stopped the evil armada who attacked them in 2014 and the other rangers of the past so we can do this right?

MAX STAR:

Your right Troy and the others didn't give up and neither can we.

VEXTREX:

I don't care what this so called Troy did you 3 are weak and you can't stop me.

MAX STAR:

We will see about that ready guys?

TRIO:

VELOCITY POWER UP!

[The bottom of the suits form over the rangers and the helmets appear above them Max grabs his followed by Misty and Ashley.]

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

(posing)

Red Velocity Ranger!

YELLOW VELOCITY RANGER:

(posing)

Yellow Velocity Ranger!

PINK VELOCITY RANGER:

(posing)

Pink Velocity Ranger!

VEXTREX:

Old trick I saw it last time.

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

Let's bring out the weapons and form the blaster.

[Max pushes a button in the middle of his suit which brings forth a sword which he takes hold of a gets. Ashley pushes a button in the middle of her suit which makes a bow appear. Misty pushes a button in the middle of her suit which makes a lance appear.]

TRIO:

Let's bring them together guys.

[The trio bring the 3 weapons together to form Velocity Blaster and charge it up to fire at Vextrex.]

TRIO:

VELOCITY BLASTER FIRE!

[Vextrex takes the shot as the robots behind him fall he gets back looking angry with the rangers.]

VEXTREX:

You destroyed my robots how dare you.

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

How did that not get him we hit him head on?

VEXTREX:

Try something new rangers you can't beat me especially if I do this AH!

[Just then Vextrex grows 10 times his normal size.]

Beat me now rangers bet you weren't ready for this.

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

Commander come in we need more firepower he's to big for us.

INT.-CITY-STAR BASE-COMMAND-DAY  
[Commander Rich Landers is watching what's happening in the city.]

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

Are the Zords ready yet?

ALEXIS KAYLEE:

Just finished the last upload to the system just now.

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

I'm glad I can count on you Alexis.

ALEXIS KAYLEE:

Well I take after my mom she was good at this and so am I.

MALE VOICE:

Just who do you think helped you with this?

ALEXIS KAYLEE:

Sorry Xander I forgot about you your different with out the ranger powers.

[Just then the screen flashes to show the Inferno Blue Ranger.]

XANDER SKY:

Thanks if I had my powers I could help the rangers.

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

Sorry my R&D guys can't reactivate your powers Alexei's mother said they can only be used if demons ever walk the earth again.

XANDER SKY:

Let's hope that never happens we beat Jay years ago and since then went our separate ways.

ALEXIS KAYLEE:

Any way the Red Firebird Racer, Yellow Beetle Crawler, and Pink Tiger Racer are ready to go.

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

Are the battle fighter modes ready to go as well as megazord mode?

XANDER SKY:

Powered up and ready to go set all 3 Zords to launch.

[All 3 Zords are sent out to downtown to assist the rangers in battle.]

EXT-CITY-DOWNTOWN-DAY

[The rangers await the Zords.]

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

Alright commander the Zords are here we are ready to kick some butt.

YELLOW VELOCITY RANGER:

Did mine need to be a beetle it looks like that car from the 90's a punch buggy.

PINK VELOCITY RANGER:

Now's not the time to complain now's the time to board our Zords and fight.

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

What she said, Anyway let's see what the Zords can do.

[Max jumps up into his Zord as the others do the same.]

YELLOW VELOCITY RANGER:

Going up.

PINK VELOCITY RANGER:

Here goes nothing.

VEXTREX:

What can these things do for you?

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

This FIRE BLATERS!

[Two fire blasters appear on both sides of his Zord and he hits Vextrex with a clean shot.]

VEXTREX:

Nice try Red but take this. LASER BLASTER!

[The blast his the red Zord as yellow and pink charge in.]

YELLOW VELOCITY RANGER:

Try this one on for size BEETLE CANNON!

[A large cannon appears on the back of the Zord and hits Vextrex who hits the yellow ranger's Zord with the laser blaster.]

PINK VELOCITY RANGER:

Let's fight laser with laser SUPER LASER BLASTER!

[The laser makes a clean on Vextrex.]

VEXTREX:

None of you can beat me.

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

Let's try this Firebird battle mode.

[The Zord begins to transform into a fighting robot ready to take on Vextrex.]

VOICE OF XANDER SKY:

Max if your Zord falls down bring all 3 together Misty and Ashley don't transform your Zords let Max take care of this.

YELLOW & PINK VELOCITY RANGERS:

Right Max take him down let's hope we don't need to bring them together.

VEXTREX:

Get ready to lose Red.

[Both Vextrex and Max begin to trade blows back and forth for a few seconds before Max falls down.]

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

(Disgruntled)

Let's bring them together Misty and Ashley.

TRIO:

VELOCITY MEGAZORD ACTIVATE!

[The Zords start to break apart the yellow rangers Zord becomes the wings and arms the red rangers Zord becomes the body and pink becomes the legs.]

VEXTREX:

So you made it easier for me to knock you down this time.

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

Let's show him how tough we are in this thing.

TRIO:

POWER PUNCH!

[The Megazord attacks Vextrex sending him to the ground he get's back up and get's ready to attack.]

VEXTREX:

LASER BLASTER!

TRIO:

AH!

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

We need some kind of weapon to beat him.

VOICE OF ALEXIS KAYLEE:

Sending the Velocity Power Saber now.

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

Got it let's use it now.

VEXTREX:

So it's a sword fight you want huh?

[He summons a sword to battle the rangers.]

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

Let's do this.

[The Megazord and Vextrex engage in a sword fight trading blows back and forth until Vextrex thinks he's won the fight.]

VEXTREX:

Your about to lose rangers LASER BLASTER!

[The Megazord takes the hit but stays up in the fight.]

PINK VELOCITY RANGER:

We need a stronger attack.

VOICE OF XANDER SKY:

Your sword has a finisher attack called the Velocity Grand Prix Spin Out.

YELLOW VELOCITY RANGER:

Let's use it now.

TRIO:

VELOCITY GRAND PRIX SPIN OUT!

[The Megazord spins around 3 times before going in for a final strike.]

VEXTREX:

Maybe next time rangers.

[He warps out of the battle.]

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

He got away again.

PINK VELOCITY RANGER:

Not to worry he knows how powerful we are he won't dare come back.

YELLOW VELOCITY RANGER:

Let's get back to base.

INT-ARMADA FLAGSHIP BRIDGE-DAY

[The leader of the Armada is seen talking to some people.]

ADMIRAL ZANDRES:

NO! How could this happen you had them and because of that spin out attack you ran away.

VEXTREX:

Give me another shot.

KRIS:

(Giggles)

Like you need it.

ADMIRAL ZANDRES:

She's right you don't get any more chances we will now use other vecdroids to stop the rangers you have failed twice.

VEXTREX:

I hope your right.

INT-STAR BASE-COMAND-DAY

[The rangers enter the room.]

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

You guys were great out there.

XANDER SKY:

Ya you were.

MAX STAR:

Who are you?

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

Oh sorry this is Xander Sky the former Blue Inferno Ranger and that over there in the overalls and orange jacket is Alexis Kaylee.

ALEXIS KAYLEE:

Nice to meet you. We are the ones who made your Zords and helped with your powers.

MISTY LANDERS:

So you guys must be really smart?

ALEXIS KAYLEE:

Well you could say that I take after my mom.

GIRL'S VOICE:

Mommy are you in here?

ALEXIS KAYLEE:

Samantha what are you doing up I thought you were napping?

SAMANTHA KAYLEE:

I was but I need a new diaper mommy.

ALEXIS KAYLEE:

Okay excuse me rangers I got work to do.

[She and Samantha leave room.]

XANDER SKY:

Take's after her mom they both had kids.

MAX STAR:

Nice well i'm going back to my room to cool off for now call me if another attack pops up.

COMMANER RICH LANDERS:

Before you leave take these they will be your on duty uniforms you got the jackets but you need the pants.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

So just black with our color stripe on the side of them.

MISY LANDERS:

Yes now if you will excuse me i'm going to take a hot shower.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Hey Xander could you show me more specs on my Zord?

XANDER SKY:

I sure can come over here.

EXT-CITY-OUTSKIRTS-DAY

[A young man is seen walking through the city.]

YOUNG MAN:

So those are the new rangers I think I need to test there leader to see if he has what it takes.

YOUNG MAN 2:

Now Troy remember what I told you 8 years ago you should never use your power for personal gain.

TROY:

But Tommy you as one of the oldest living rangers can see we need to make sure they are ready to fight in this war.

TOMMY OLIVER:

Your right but what if we lend them are knowledge and background on what being a ranger is all about.

TROY:

So your saying we shouldn't fight them?

TOMMY OLIVER:

Right we just need to make sure they know what they are getting into by doing this.

TROY:

Then let's go to Star HQ.

INT-STAR BASE-R&D-DAY

[Xander is showing Ashley around.]

XANDER SKY:

This is where all the magic happens.

ASHLEY BRUNSIDE:

Nice so this is where are weapons came from?

XANDER SKY:

You got it.

[They continue walking.]

INT-MAX'S ROOM-DAY

[Max's is laying on his bed.]

MAX STAR:

Do we really have what it takes to stop the armada?

[Troy and Tommy enter]

TROY:

You better the earth needs you.

MAX STAR:

No way your the red megaforce ranger.

TROY:

Yeah and that's Tom...

MAX STAR:

Tommy I know he's the best of the best.

TOMMY OLIVER:

You did great today.

MAX STAR:

I just hope we have what it takes.

[Tommy walks over and pats Max on the shoulder.]

TOMMY OLIVER:

You do trust me you do.

-  
Next time on Power Rangers: Zero Velocity...

Episode #3. "The True Test"  
A new vecdroid begins attack the city putting Max and the others to a true test to prove they belong on the new team of rangers.


	3. The True Test

0203-"THE TRUE TEST"  
ORIGINAL EPISODE  
-

EXT.-CITY-DAY  
[Troy and Tommy are walking with Max..]

TOMMY OLIVER:

You see Max being the Red Ranger is a great responsibility.

TROY:

He's right I learned that over time my team counted on me to help save the day we may have won but our powers are now in this.

[Hold up a ranger key]

After the legend war the teams that came before us were turned into to keys we used them to finish what was left of the armada.

TOMMY OLIVER:

Do you understand what were getting at?

MAX STAR:

(Looks worried)

Yeah but do u guys think I have what it takes.

TOMMY OLIVER:

That's what I asked myself when I was the white ranger I knew the others needed me.

MAX STAR:

So you think myself and the others can win this fight?

TROY:

You need to believe you can win and never give up you have the power inside you.

MAX STAR:

I do but it's just I don't think I can be a good leader.

TOMMY OLIVER:

Having been the leader of the MIGHTY MORPHIN and ZEO I can tell you it's going to be okay you just got to say I can do this.

TROY:

As the leader of the MEGAFORCE and SUPERMEGAFORCE teams you will do just fine you have a team behind you who won't let you down.

MAX STAR:

So it's all going to be okay?

TOMMY OLIVER:

Yes it will but first you need to stop this armada and save the earth one more time.

MAX STAR:

Any chance you guys could help us?

TOMMY OLIVER:

Sorry but I haven't had my powers for years and Troy is the only one left of his team.

MAX STAR:

What do you mean only where are Noah, Jake, Emma, and Gia?

TROY:

Well they all went there separate ways after we saved the world.

TOMMY OLIVER:

That's what most rangers do I mean unless your a Red Ranger then you will be apart of this forever after all back in 2001 myself and the other Red Rangers stopped an evil empire from destroying the earth.

MAX STAR:

I read about that after all in this day and age power rangers are more accepted by humans.

TROY:

Well just wait years from now SPD will be on the scene to stop evil.

MAX STAR:

What I don't get is in the SPD Era people and monsters lived in peace but in the year 3000 monsters are evil and hunted by TIMEFORCE.

TOMMY OLIVER:

As I found out from Wes he was told that people of that time are born the same no defects or imperfections.

MAX STAR:

Wow I can't believe something like that could happen.

TOMMY OLIVER:

Believe it, Anyway we got to get going you got a world to save.

MAX STAR:

Will I see you again?

TROY:

We will be around.

[Tommy and Troy leave as Max heads back to base.]

INT-ARMADA FLAGSHIP BRIDGE-DAY

[The leader of the Armada is seen talking to some people.]

ADMIRAL ZANDRES:

Is my new monster ready to crush the rangers?

KRIS:

Should be daddy.

VEXTREX:

Why can't you just let me do it?

ADMIRAL ZANDRES:

Because you failed me last time.

VEXTREX :

And you think this new monster can help you?

[Just then the new vecdroid named Gearbox enters.]

GEARBOX:

The name's Gearbox and yes I can get the job done just let me at those rangers.

ADMIRAL ZANDERS:

Then go show you can get the job done.

INT.-CITY-STAR BASE-MISTY'S ROOM-DAY

[Misty is seen putting her uniform on ready for active duty.]

MISTY LANDERS :

That should do it better get to my post.

[Just then thee alarm goes off.]

Scratch that off to command.

INT-STAR BASE-COMAND-DAY

[The alarm is going off.]

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

Have you found the vecdroid yet?

ALEXIS KAYLEE:

Working on it.

[Max and the others enter the room.]

MAX STAR:

What's going on?

ALEXIS KAYLEE:

A new vecdroid is attacking looks like he brought some vecrons with him.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Well we better get out there.

MAX STAR:

Right let's go.

XANDER SKY:

Just remember your Zords are waiting for you should you need them.

MISTY LANDERS:

We will keep that in mind.

[The trio leaves the base.]

EXT-DOWNTOWN-DAY

[The teens enter the city.]

MAX STAR:

So you must the new vecdroid.

GEARBOX:

I am and you must be the power rangers.

MAX STAR:

We are you guys take the vecrons I got Gearbox.

MISTY & ASHLEY:

Right.

GEARBOX:

This should be fun.

[Misty and Ashley do a bunch of kicks and flips sending the vecrons to the ground as more attack they do a few kicks and punches as the rest fall.]

MISTY LANDERS:

Yeah that got em.

MAX STAR:

You ready to lose Gearbox?

GEARBOX:

No but you are GEARBOLTS!

MAX STAR:

AH!

[He falls to the ground as Misty and Ashley join him in battle.]

MIST LANDERS:

Are you okay Max?

MSX STAR:

I should be now let's show him how we do things.

[He stands up as the trio turns there morphers.]

TRIO:  
VELOCITY POWER UP!

[The bottom of the suits form over the rangers and the helmets appear above them Max grabs his followed by Misty and Ashley.]

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

(posing)

Red Velocity Ranger!

YELLOW VELOCITY RANGER:

(posing)

Yellow Velocity Ranger!

PINK VELOCITY RANGER:

(posing)

Pink Velocity Ranger!

GEARBOX:

Now we will have some fun.

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

Yes we will Velocity Power Sword!

[Max pushes a button in the middle of his suit which brings forth a sword which he takes hold of a gets ready to attack Gearbox.]

GEARBOX:

Come at me GEARBOLTS!

[As Gearbox begins to attack Max uses his Power Sword to block all the shots.]

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

Nice try but i'm ready for you this time.

PINK VELOCITY RANGER:

Allow me to cut in Velocity Power Bow.

[She pushes a button in the middle of her suit which makes a bow appear she gets ready to fire.]

Try this one on for size POWER SHOT!

[The box makes a clean hit but Gearbox get's back up.]

GEARBOX:

Nice one but how about this GEARBOLTS!

YELLOW VELOCITY RANGER:

Not so fast! Velocity Power Lance!

[The lance blocks the shots sending Gearbox flying backwards.]

GEARBOX:

How dare you!

TRIO:

Let's bring them together guys.

[The trio bring the 3 weapons together to form Velocity Blaster and charge it up to fire at Vextrex.]

TRIO:

VELOCITY BLASTER FIRE!

[The blaster hits Gearbox making him explode.]

INT-ARMADA FLAGSHIP-DAY

[The Admiral looks unhappy.]

ADMIRAL ZANDRES:

Make him bigger now.

KRIS:

Right activating power beams.

[The beams hit Gearbox making him bigger.]

INT-CITY-DOWNTOWN-DAY

[The rangers get ready to fight a large Gearbox.]

GEARBOX:

Now what you going to do rangers?

TRIO:

We need the Velocity Zords now.

INT-STAR BASE-DAY

[Xander get's the Zords ready to go.]

XANDER SKY:

Powered up and ready to go set all 3 Zords to launch.

[All 3 Zords are sent out to downtown to assist the rangers in battle.]

EXT-CITY-DOWNTOWN-DAY

[The rangers await the Zords.]

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

Alright Xander the Zords are here we are ready to kick some butt.

PINK VELOCITY RANGER:

Would you like to take the lead again?

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

No you guys go first.

[Max jumps up into his Zord as the others do the same.]

YELLOW VELOCITY RANGER:

Going up.

PINK VELOCITY RANGER:

Here goes nothing. SUPER LASER BLASTER!

[The laser makes a clean on Gearbox.]

GEARBOX:

GEARBOLTS!

[The pink ranger takes the hit.]

PINK VELOCITY RANGER:

AH!

YELLOW VELOCITY RANGER:

Try this one on for size BEETLE CANNON!

[A large cannon appears on the back of the Zord and hits Gearbox.]

GEARBOX:

GEARBOLTS!

[The yellow ranger takes the hit.]

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

We need the Megazord guys.

YELLOW & PINK VELOCITY RANGERS:

Right Max.

TRIO:

VELOCITY MEGAZORD ACTIVATE!

[The Zords start to break apart the yellow rangers Zord becomes the wings and arms the red rangers Zord becomes the body and pink becomes the legs.]

GEARBOX:

So you wish to join together so I can beat you faster.

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

We need the Velocity Saber.

VOICE OF ALEXIS KAYLEE:

Sending the Velocity Power Saber now.

GEARBOX:

GEARBOLTS!

[The bolts make contact with the rangers who get ready to attack and walk up with sword ready to attack Gearbox who takes the hit.]

YELLOW VELOCITY RANGER:

We got him.

GEARBOX:

Not so fast! GEARBOLTS!

[The rangers use there sword to block the attack.]

RED VELOCITY RANGER:

Let's end this.

TRIO:

VELOCITY GRAND PRIX SPIN OUT!

[The Megazord spins around 3 times before going in for a final strike which makes contact with Gearbox.]

GEARBOX:

AH! (Blows up)

PINK VELOCITY RANGER:

We got him.

MALE VOICE:

So they did it once again.

FEMALE VOICE:

It would appear that way Marcus Andrews.

MARCUS ANDREWS:

Well Holly Porter do you think they could do it again?

HOLLY PORTER:

Sure can those Zords are great and so are there powers.

TROY:

Not only that but they have the skills to win.

MARCUS ANDREWS:

And just who are you?

TROY:

Let's just sat i'm a friend of the power rangers.

HOLLY PORTER:

So do you know who they are?

TROY:

I do but I can't tell you rangers code of honor.

MARCUS ANDREWS:

What are you a ranger to?

TROY:

I was 8 years ago.

HOLLY PORTER:

Can I get you autograph?

TROY:

Sure.

INT-STAR BASE-COMMAND-DAY

[The rangers walk in with there helmets off.]

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

Nice work rangers.

MAX STAR:

Just doing our job.

XANDER SKY:

Well you did a great job.

ALEXIS KAYLEE:

You sure did.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

So since we save the day do we get some free time?

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

I guess you can have some time off.

TRIO:

Power down.

[The trio leaves the room.]

INT-STAR BASE HALLWAY-DAY

[Max is talking to his team.]

MAX STAR:

We did great today guys.

MISTY LANDERS:

It was because of your leadership skills that we won.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

She's right we couldn't have done it without you.

MAX STAR:

Thanks guys but I'm going to get something to eat would you like join me?

MISTY LANDERS:

Sure sounds like a plan.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Sure all this fighting has made me hungry.

[The trio departs for the cafeteria knowing they did a good job.]

-  
Next time on Power Rangers: Zero Velocity...

Episode #4. "The Year Before Part 1"  
Find out what life was like for the rangers a year before the world was attacked and see the events that lead up to the invasion.


	4. The Year Before (1)

-  
0204-" THE YEAR BEFORE (1)"  
ORIGINAL EPISODE  
-

SETTING- 1 YEAR AGO- DAY

[We see people around town enjoying themselves having a good time.]

EXT-DOWNTOWN NEW HEAVON CITY-DAY

[We see a girl in a leather jacket with a white tee-shirt and a denim skirt standing on top of building.]

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Hot it right there your not going anywhere.

MAN:

And just what do you think you can do to me?

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

By order of the NHCPD I order you to come with me right now.

MAN:

Like I should listen to you.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Why is it they always want to do things the hard way?

MAN:

You wear a leather jacket and a skirt and you expect people to take you seriously?

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

I'm a member of the NHCPD so you should.

[She starts to walk forward holding her gun.]

MAN:

Then come get me.

[She runs towards the man who moves out of the way she falls off roof onto a big blue landing pad.]

DIRECTOR:

And cut!

[Ashley gets up as the director walks over to her.]

That was a great scene Ashley.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Well this is the 3rd movie we have done in the series about Jessica Steel.

DIRECTOR:

And the fans love you I mean your and 18 year old member of the NHCPD who kicks butt.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

That and being bound and gagged at least once in these films.

DIRECTOR:

It's only the movies Ashley your in no real danger bring tied to a chair or having a cloth in your mouth if it was you wouldn't be doing it.

INT-STAR BASE-DAY

[We see a girl walking around the base in jeans and a yellow sweatshirt.]

MISTY LANDERS:

This place is boring when is something going to happen around here.

[Just then a young man walks over to her.]

MAN:

Excuse me could you tell me where the mess hall is?

MISTY LANDERS:

If you would kindly follow me I will show you.

[She and the man walk down the hall.]

EXT-OUTSIDE MAX STARS'S HOUSE-DAY

[We see max working on something in his yard.]

MAX STAR:

Well that should do it.

[Just then the mail man walks up to him.]

MAIL MAN:

Excuse me but are you Max Star?

MAX STAR:

I sure am how can I help you?

MAIL MAN:

I just need you to sign for this letter.

[He takes the pen from the mail mans hand and writes on the pad to receive the letter.]

Thank you sir.

[The mail man walks back to his truck to deliver mail to the rest of this part of the city.]

MAX STAR:

I wonder what this could be.

[He heads back inside his house to open the letter.]

Now let's see here.

DEAR MAX STAR,

Regarding your application to the star base defense program we would like to tell you have been selected to join the leadership division starting with your formal training as soon as possible we would like to thank you for your interest and hope you still want to be apart of the program.

FROM,

COMANDER LANDERS

[He puts the letter on the table.]

MAX STAR:

Wow I got in this is great looks like I better get ready.

[He heads upstairs to start packing his stuff.]

EXT-SPACE-MILLIONS OF MILES FROM EARTH

[We see a fleet of ships making there way toward earth.]

ADMIRAL ZANDRES:

How much longer till we hit our target?

VEXTREX:

Were about a million miles from earth sir.

ADMIRAL ZANDRES:

Good let's just focus all power to the boosters so we can reach earth with out any issues.

KRIS:

Those earthlings have no idea what's going to be happening to them.

VEXTREX:

Your right we will crush the earthlings and take over there planet where others have failed we won't we will kick butt.

KRIS:

You got that right.

ADMIRAL ZANDRES:

Let's just hope nobody tries to stand in our way.

VEXTREX:

If they do they will have to deal with me.

ADMIRAL ZANDRES:

You got that right just don't fail me and I won't have to destroy you.

VEXTREX:

Don't worry I won't.

KRIS:

You better not.

[They keep talking as they get closer to earth.]

EXT-DOWNTOWN NEW HEAVON CITY-DAY

[We see Ashley getting ready to do an interview.]

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Time to get this over with.

[We see a girl walking over to her in a red dress.]

WOMAN:

Well Ashley could you tell us what fans can expect from the next film?

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Well let's just say that this movie will be full of action and everything else fans of these movies have to expect.

WOMAN:

Will there be another movie in the series after this one?

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Well I cant' say for sure but I would...

[The director walks over.]

DIRECTOR:

I can answer that for you and the answer is we will see how well this movie does before we decide to make a 4th movie i'm sure the fans would love a 4th movie but for now we will need to wait and see.

WOMAN:

And when can we expect to see this movie?

DIRECTOR:

Well we just finished up the last scene today so it should be a few months from now once we get it all togther.

WOMAN:

Will we ever find out what happened to Jessica's father or about the group of men who tried to kidnap her?

DIRECTOR:

Well I don't want to give anything away you will have to wait for the movie to come out to find out.

WOMAN:

Now that this movie is done what are you going to do next Ashley any other projects we could expect to see you in?

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

There might be something in the works for another studio but i'm not allowed to say what just yet as were not ready to reveal any details just yet.

WOMAN:

Is there anything else you would like to say?

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Yes go see Jessica Steel 3 when it comes out in theaters and support me as an actress and this film series.

WOMAN:

Well you heard it here people production is done on the next movie in the Jessica Steel series.

[She walks away as Ashley gets ready to go.]

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Am I done for the day or do you need me for more stuff.

DIRECTOR:

No your done for the day if I need you I will call you alright.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Alright I guess I will get going then I can't wait to see this movie in its complete form.

DIRECTOR:

Well you have done another great job on this movie just like you did in the past.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Thanks I think the fans will like this one good thing you decide not to do the other ending to this film.

DIRECTOR:

You mean the one where you are killed off?

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

That's the one if we did that fans would wonder if there was another way to end the movie.

DIRECTOR:

Well we will add that as a bonus feature on the DVD when it comes out since we filmed that ending to.

[As they talking a woman walks over to Ashley.]

WOMAN:

Are you Ashley Burnside?

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Yes I am can I help you?

WOMAN:

Yes you can I need you to sign for this.

[She sings for what the woman has for her.]

DIRECTOR:

What is it?

ASHLEY BEUNSIDE:

Let's see.

DEAR ASHLEY BURNSIDE,

Regarding your application to the star base defense program we would like to tell you have been selected to join the cadet division starting with your formal training as soon as possible we would like to thank you for your interest and hope you still want to be apart of the program.

FROM,

COMANDER LANDERS

[She puts the letter in her jacket pocket.]

DIRECTOR:

Well what's up?

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Nothing just something program I applied for.

DIRECTOR:

Did you get in?

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Yea I did so I guess this is it for now making movies.

DIRECTOR:

Well you have good career, I guess people won't mind if you step a way for a few months.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Yea but don't worry I will be at the premier of this movie okay.

DIRECTOR:

Not to worry you do what you have to.

[Ashley walks off to head home for the day and get ready to go to the star base.]

EXT-OUTSIDE MAX STARS'S HOUSE-THE NEXT DAY

[We see max getting on a motorcycle getting ready to leave his house.]

MAX STAR:

Well looks like for now I will be away for awhile but don't worry I will be back as soon as I finish my training.

[He starts his bike and hops on.]

Alright time to get going.

[He drives off down the road.]

INT-STAR BASE-DAY

[We see a Misty talking to her father.]

MISTY LANDRES:

So dad have you given any thought about what I asked?

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

I have I don't think it's a good idea.

MISTY LANDRES:

Why not?

COMMANDER RICH LANDERS:

Because I don't think it's a good idea your not ready for this.

MISTY LANDRES:

When are you going to stop seeing me as a little girl?

COMANDER RICH LANDERS:

It's not that I don't think you ready for this kinda training.

MISTY LANDRES:

You will let other people do this why not me?

COMANDER RICH LANDERS:

Look I just don't want you to get hurt.

MISTY LANDERS:

I won't trust me I can do this.

COMANDER RICH LANDERS:

Well I guess then you should get ready for the hard work ahead of you.

MISTY LANDERS:

I will don't you worry about that.

EXT-STAR BASE OUTSIDE-DAY

[We see Max arrive on his bike as Ashley walks up the front door.]

MAX STAR:

This looks like the place alright.

[He walks to the front door.]

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Guess it's time for something new in my life to begin.

MAX STAR:

Excuse me but are you hear for the training program?

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

I sure am the names Ashley and you are?

MAX STAR:

Max nice to meet you.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Nice to meet you to, Guess we should go inside.

MAX STAR:

Yea we should.

[The duo heads inside the base.]

INT-STAR BASE GRAND HALL-DAY

[We see a bunch of people among them are Max, Ashley and Misty.]

COMANDER RICH LANDERS:

Welcome everyone to star base I just want to say I am pleased with the amount of people who have shown up for the program we are offering here I just want to point out that only 3 of you will be selected for a special team.

[He monitions to 3 outfits one red one yellow and one pink.]

So I want you to try your best to get on the team.

EXT-SPACE-MILLIONS OF MILES FROM EARTH

[We see a fleet of ships making there way toward earth.]

ADIMARAL ZANDRES:

Are we any closer to the Earth?

VEXTREX:

Still a long way off from it sir.

ADIMIRAL ZANDRES:

Get ready earth your days are number were going to destroy you.

KRIS:

You sure are daddy.

ADIMIRAL ZANDRES:

Vextrex begin making Vecrons to crush the eart.

VEXTREX:

At once my lord.

KRIS:

What do you want me to do daddy?

ADIMIRAL ZANDRES:

I want you to stay and nothing you are to valuable to do anything that could hurt you.

KRIS:

You mean that daddy?

ADIMIRAL ZANDRES:

Sure do.

INT-STAR BASE LEADER ROOM-DAY

[We see Max about to enter the room.]

MAX STAR:

Guess it time to see what this all about.

[He walks into the room.]

INT-STAR BASE CADET ROOM-DAY

[We see Ashley and Misty about to enter the room.]

MISTY LANDERS:

Time to prove my dad wrong.

ASHLEY BURNSIDE:

Time to do this.

[They both enter the room.]

INT-STAR BASE-COMMAND-DAY  
[Commander Rich Landers is looking at some papers.]

COMANDER RICH LANDERS:

After this is done we will have three candidates for project ranger.

XANDER SKY:

We sure will sir.

ALEXIS KAYLEE:

Doesn't this remind you of when you became a ranger?

XANDER SKY:

Yea but were only doing this in case we need a team of rangers I mean the last one was in 2017 a group of warriors called Ninja Steel protected the earth from the forces of Zircon.

ALEXIS KAYLEE:

Well let's hope we don't need a new team of rangers I mean just think a few years from now the SPD rangers will be here to save the earth from evil.

XANDER SKY:

True but if we do need ranger are tech will be ready to help them.

[We see them looking at some screens showing some data for new rangers.]

[TO BE CONTINUED...]

-  
Next time on Power Rangers: Zero Velocity...

Episode #5 " The Year Before Part 2 "  
Find out what life was like for the rangers a year before the world was attacked and see the events that lead up to the invasion.


End file.
